


Mr. Cat

by NikaAnuk



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, F/M, Parenthood, Short, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never thought I could write a F/M fick for X-men, Especially with this paring but well. It happend. It's 12.12.2012 right? Everything is possible. <br/>Fluffy short with cat or Why Azazel Doesn't Like Cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Cat

„And don't you _dare_ to to teach me how to raise my child!” Mystique stopped and looked at Azazel.   
He was sitting on the couch and listening to her - so she hoped; he visited Kurt too rarely and he dared to ask if it was healthy for a ten-year-old boy to spend the whole day alone in an empty flat while she was at work. Also he said that maybe Kurt should go to school - Azazel would even be happy to pay for it. She was so pissed off that she started to yell at him – about how irresponsible he was, that he didn't know his own son, that if he would be at home more often he would know that Kurt was afraid of people because they were mocking him due to his blue skin.   
But now Mystique was just staring at a small black kitten - Mr. Cat, Kurt's new friend - that was lurking at Azazel's tail. The devil wasn't aware that his tail was twiching nervously catching even more attention. She opened her mouth when the kitten finally jumped trying to catch the redheart tip.   
„Ouch!” Azazel looked around provoking Mr. Cat to another attack. „You little...” They heard giggling but when they looked at the door they saw only a shadow in the air. Azazel tried to catch the kitten but Mr. Cat ran, sliding and almost running at the wall. When the black puff of fur was gone, they looked at each other.   
„You've never said he has a pet-killer” Azazel chuckled.   
Mystique came to him and touched his tail gently. He licked his lips watching her, like many times before.   
„Come, we have to clean it, otherwise you'll have scars.”   
„War scars” he stood up looking at her with pride and she laughed leading him to the bathroom. „If you don't want to send him to school, I can find him a tutor”   
„I'll agree to that only if I meet him and I like him.” She said looking at him seriously.   
He nodded.   
„But you can't like him too much...” he added pulling her closer.


End file.
